Gohred
'History:' Gohred is a Born God born of Laessah , the Goddess of Nature, and Suhrn , the God of Mischief and Laughter. He is the Lord of the Underground and that which dwells there: the rocks, stones, minerals, metal, Gnomes, Dwarves, and various other creatures. He is also the Lord of the Forge. He is a master craftsman and perhaps takes after his mother the most of any of the “Four Elements,” in his creativity and artistry. He is most happy when he is at work, either in his forge making weapons and armor, or in his studio carving beautiful sculptures, or out in the mountains creating wondrous architecture—it is said that Gohred helped build the Dwarven city of Bala-Narule. It is said that when he makes up his mind, he is as unmovable as his mountains. Gohred is a stoic God, slow to anger, but when he is forced to anger, even the mountains shake. 'Relationships:' Gohred is incredibly fond of his mother and often makes her beautiful things. He created the mountains, pains, valleys, and caves of the earth for Laessah ’s creatures and they often create new inventions together. And for love of her son, Laessah created the Dwarves to be Gohred’s companions and apprentices. He is married to Ahrihma , the Goddess of Art. She fuels his creativity and serves as his muse and he fashions fabulous jewelry for her and builds her beautiful places. Theirs is one of the great romances of heaven. They have many children who embody the many forms of visual art. Gohred is also incredibly fond of the mortal races, especially the Dwarves, the Gnomes, and the Humans. He cares most for the Dwarves who are also master craftsmen and embody his own philosophies. It is said that his mother, Laessah , created the Dwarves for her son and made them in his image. 'Appearance and Emissaries:' Gohred appears as a stout, red-bearded Dwarf. He is usually depicted at work in his forge, covered in grime, or exploring fantastic caves. He is also often depicted in his gleaming armor, holding his deadly war-hammer . Gohred is associated with all burrowing creatures, but particularly with moles . 'The Church of Gohred:' Temples and Shrines to Gohred reflect his skills as an architect. They are often built in places where there is exposed rock, such as cliff bases, caves, or mountains, and their architects designed them to blend in flawlessly with their surroundings, as if the Temple or shrine came into being along with the mountain. His temples are masterworks of stone and are often adorned by fabulous stone and metal sculpture. His temples always include a forge and many temples also have a sculpture workshop and a shrine to Gohred’s wife, Ahrihma . Gohred’s temple in Bala-Narule includes a statue to Gohred, Ahrihma , and all their many children. Those who serve Gohred usually do so as master artisans. Many of his followers are trained as smiths, sculptors, or architects. Many of his followers also find fulfillment as fighters , paladins , clerics , and artificers . 'Religious Traits:' 'Architect:' Gohred is Heaven’s Architect and you have devoted your life to becoming one of the greatest worldly architects, or at least studying them. Bonus: You gain a +1 trait bonus to knowledge (engineering) and knowledge (dungeoneering) checks. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Gohred, you gain an additional a +1 trait bonus toknowledge engineering and dungeoneering checks. 'Blacksmith:' Your God is the God of the forge and you yourself enjoy the feel of a smith’s hammer. Bonus: Choose either craft (armor) or craft (weapons) . You gain a +1 trait bonus on the chosen skill, and it becomes a class skill for you. For every 4 levels you remain devoted to Gohred, you gain an additional a +1 trait bonus on the chosen skill.